


Little Kit

by captaindestiel1



Series: Alpha/Omega Destiel smut [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Begging, Castiel in Heat, Castiel in Panties, Cat Castiel, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Doggy Style, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Mates, Missionary Position, No Underage Sex, Omega Castiel, Ribbons, Sex Toys, Teasing, Twink Castiel, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a kitten who wants to play with his alpha, and his Dean is happy to oblige his adorable little mate's request.</p><p>smut and fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Kit

A low whine escaped Castiel's throat as Dean gently brushed fingertips against his ears. "You okay kitten?" another low whine escaped as Dean's hand trailed down Castiel's slender back, only to be wrapped in a twitching silky black tail.

Castiel only purred in response, rutting against Dean's thigh, causing his little baby blue hipsters to bunch up, exposing his pert little ass. "Cas baby, are you in heat?"

The kit purred louder, arching his ass in the air as his silken midnight ears lay flat,rubbing his head against Dean's chin. Finally the small cat purred out "uh huh, wanna play with alpha." Castiel purred again, the deep rumbling in his chest shot straight to Dean's dick. He had this adorable little kit to himself, the jingle of the bell on his collar everytime he rushed to his alpha after Dean came home from work was music to Dean's ears. Castiel had the most beautiful blue eyes, sapphires had nothing on those big blue orbs. The kit continued to beg and purr, nipping and rolling all over his alpha as Dean stroked that mussed dark shaggy hair. Dean's favorite thing about Castiel currently were his hips. Lithe, cut little things rocking rhythmically against Dean, as slick coated his little omega kit's thighs.

"Alphaaaa. Playyyyy." Castiel whined again, pawing at Dean's chest, now rolling his hips in Dean's lap. Dean ran a hand along his slender omegas spine, bucking his hips up causing the kit to yelp out.

"Want me to play with you little kit?" Castiel grinned and nodded quickly in response. "Does my kitten want me to tie him up with his favorite little ribbons? Play with kit with his favorite toys?"

Castiel shuddered at the thought, his alpha teasing him, bringing him to the edge and teasing him some more. The cat nodded quickly and Dean responded with a wolfish grin. "Stip,lay on the bed on your stomach, legs spread."

Castiel quickly complied with his alpha's order, shucking off the slick stained hipsters and sprawling out on the bed, tail flicking in excitement. Dean fumbled with a box near the bed, pulling out spools of different colored ribbon and settling on the bed behind Castiel. Kitten ears perked up as Dean crawled over him. "Give me your wrists kit." Castiel lifted his wrists, Dean intricately binding them with a baby blue ribbon edged with lace, one of Castiel's favorites. "Now close your eyes." The omega's eyes flicked shut and a wider dark blue colored ribbon robbed him of his vision.

Dean slid back down behind Castiel, jerking his hips up and the cat's tail twitched in surprise. "Be still for me little kit." Castiel nodded hastily and his tail twitched in anticipation as he heard gentle vibrations from his favorite toy. It was a medium sized vibrator, hot pink with four speed settings and a remote. Slick continued to drip down his thighs as Dean teased his entrance with the vibrator, never really pushing it in. "Alpha. Alpha please. Stop teasing me, need...w-want..."

"Want what little kit? Want it in?" Castiel panted in response and Dean let out a playful growl as he pushed the vibrator in, switching the setting on two. Castiel's hips bucked, his tail shooting straight up as he mewled into the mattress.

"Alpha. Good so good, more please more." Castiel begged and Dean switched to setting three and the omega let out a moan that was almost too sinful for such a innocent looking kit.

"Does that feel good kitten?" Dean's hand ran up Castiel's curved back, keeping the omega in place as he tried to buck up.

"Yes-ah-alpha." Castiel's wrists writhed, trying their hardest to get out of the intricate bonds. Dean let out a groan, palming himself through his jeans as he watched his mate moan and whine, tail swishing wildly as black ears lay flat against his head. Damn, he was trying to make this all about his mate but the sight was making him painfully hard and a deep moan escaped Dean's throat. Castiel's ears perked up at the sound and head turned to hear better. Dean was moaning louder now, he had in a matter of seconds freed his cock from his jeans, stroking slowly as he watched Castiel's hips buck again when he put the highest setting on. "Alphaaaa." the kit whined again, he could smell his alpha's arousal and it was driving him crazy.

"Wha-ngh-is it kitten?" Dean moaned out as his hand continued to work.

"You...want you..." Castiel gasped out as he held himself back from tipping over the edge.

Dean wasted no time shedding the rest of his clothes and almost forcefully yanking the toy out. He hurriedly mounted his mate, the kit letting out a loud mewl as his alpha bottomed out easily. "God Cas you feel so fucking amazing." Dean growled and Castiel let out a whine as Dean's hips started to rock into him.

"Deannnn...wanna see you." The omega panted out. Without pulling out, Dean rolled his mate on his back and removed the blindfold. The cat's eyes were lust blown, blue almost completely swallowed by black.

"Damn Cas." Dean bit his lip, taking a grip under the small of his mates back and lifting him to get a better angle. He leaned in, lips hovering over the kits own, Dean started moaning into his lover's mouth as the alpha rocked his hips. Castiel pushed Dean back for a moment, bringing his bound hands over his mate's neck to lock him into a deep kiss. 

"F-Fuck allllpha..." Castiel moaned out against Dean's lips. Castiel almost never cursed, one of the few times was when his mate was hitting just that right spot. "There...ngh..right there...I need to..." Castiel bit his lip as Dean's knot pushed past the tight ring of muscle.

"Go ahead baby, cum for me." Dean growled out, fingers now intertwined in Castiel's dark matted hair, short tugs and nips at his flattened ears.

Castiel came with a high pitched whine, coating his stomach in white ropes. A few quick thrusts later Dean tied himself to his mate, collapsing on the smaller man. Castiel let out a long purr, tail coming around to tickle along the small of Dean's sweaty back.

"Fuck Cas. You're so gorgeous" Dean panted out, propping up best he could to remove the bonds. Castiel's ears perked up, tail swishing in delight at the compliment.

"Thank you alpha." Castiel leaned up to kiss the tip of his mate's nose.

"Any time little kit." Dean nuzzled his mate's cheek, his scruff gently scraping his mate's soft skin. Castiel mewled again, falling asleep sated as his alpha gently rubbed his ears.


End file.
